Toujours Hogwarts
by xoxo.Ravenclaw
Summary: It's the marauder's sixth year. Centers around most characters, I really can't explain it. Read the first few chapters... Anyway, it's mostly funny, but there's some romance, drama, etc... Ch. Five is up and focuses on... Slytherins!
1. Never Quiet

**Hello! So, this is my first story, and I hope you like it. Yes, I'm aware that I've changed some ages and so forth. So... yeah, pelase reveiw. Please?**

* * *

Chapter One: Never Quiet

* * *

The silence that greeted him that morning did not bode well. The Black household was never, ever quiet. Even in the dead of night that damn elf could be heard murmuring about, not to mention the many things - likely illegal things too, now that Sirius though about it - that whistled or hooted or screamed bloody murder in the house from time to time.

Feeling he'd better get up and make sure his whole family hadn't been murdered (Just spare Andromeda, please, oh ye murderers… Sirius thought to himself) and the house looted, Sirius opened his eyes and.. This was not his room.

Sirius smacked himself mentally, reminding himself of what he'd done a month ago. Ran away to James' house. This time, he was planning on staying. He glanced over at the bedside clock. It was nearly time to wake up. Within seconds the clock had started to beep quietly.

If he hadn't already been awake he certainly wouldn't have noticed it.

Ignoring the clock he rolled over and closed his eyes. He'd only gone to sleep for a second when he heard the voice calling him…

"Sirius, it's time to wake up, dear. Can't let you boys miss the train! Don't want to miss your sixth year, now!" he opened his eyes groggily, apparently having fallen asleep.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Potter's kind face greeted him. She was a bit older than most of his classmate's parents, but somewhat youthful nonetheless.

"Morning Mrs. Potter…" Sirius grumbled. He'd been told to call her by her first name countless times, and was reminded once again to do so. Sirius wouldn't call her by her first name. They both knew it.

"Now, why don't you get dressed, dear. Breakfast will be ready soon.." She gave him another smile before leaving the room, Sirius guessed she was going to wake James.

Silently he pulled the light blankets off of him. Opposite the bed was a handsome wardrobe where he'd stashed all his clothes. Yawning and shuffling he made his way over to the Wardrobe and opened it, not looking forward to the mess of clothing that was in there. And he still had to pack too…

Cursing himself for not having none it earlier he opened the wardrobe and found it to be completely empty. What the… He looked around and rushed over to the bookshelf where Mrs. Potter had stashed his newly bought schools books in the hope that he would read them. They too were gone. The bags of supplies from Diagon Alley were gone to!

Panicking he threw open his trunk where he'd put his dirty magazines - he he'd not wanted Mrs. Potter to find them and think less of him… And there was his stuff.

Clean, folded and pack to perfection. Mrs. Potter… Goodness that woman was amazing… And there was a note too; 'Don't open until school starts', it read. How sweet. Sirius made a mental note to ask James why he'd not told him his mummy had been leaving him messages in his trunk.

Sirius appreciated the gesture, and honestly, couldn't wait to tease James. James had certainly been getting the letters since his first year. It was-

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN SOME MORE! YOU'VE HAD TWENTY EXTRA MINUTES AS IT IS!" Mrs. Potters voice boomed, as Sirius pulled on the clothes Mrs. Potter had laid out for him. Not the outfit he'd have chosen, but he'd change on the train. Besides, maybe some girl'd like this outfit… Lord knows it did accent his butt.

Were these even his pants? He started to pull them off as James' voice was heard.

"MUM! I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR! YOU CAN'T JUST GO PULLING A LADS BLANKETS OFF WHILE HE'S SLEEPING! I WAS IN MY UDERWEAR!"

"IT'S NOTHING I HAVEN'T SEEN A MILLION TIMES BEFORE, JAMES! I USED TO BATHE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"WAIT - WHAT D'YOU MEAN YOU'VE SEEN PEOPLE IN THEIR SKIVVIES BEFORE? MY MUM HAS SEEN PEOPLE IN THEIR SKIVVIES?" Leave it to James to use the word skivvies…

"JAMES!" Mrs. Potter bellowed, as Sirius tried to determine if he'd really been wearing his own pants. No name one them - though not many non first years did that. It was suggested to, but…

Shrugging he pulled on the pants, took one last look at his butt and grabbed his trunk. He reached the bright hallway in time to see James come out of his own room, sloppily dressed, with even more messed up hair than was normal.

* * *

**So, this was chapter one, of four that I'm adding today! The next one's really shortbut the next is a two parter...**


	2. Evans

Chapter Two: Evans

* * *

Dressed in a light blue skirt the blonde haired girl stood on her tip toes to look over the crowd that had suddenly amassed at platform 9 ¾. Her belongings had already been stored on the train, and she stood only to look for her best friend. Who, by the blonde girl's calculations should have arrived over ten minutes ago. She was starting to get annoyed when she knew her friend had arrived.

"Oi! Evans!" called a voice all to familiar to the girl and her friend. James potter was at it again, before the school year had even begun.

Lily chose to ignore him, pushing him asides a bit tog et to her friend who wasn't even trying to hide the amused smile upon her face.

"Why must you hurt me so?" asked James, pretending to feel pangs in his heart.

Lily gave a smirk to her friend as well as a glare, but it was all in good fun.

"Hello, Mary," Lily said.

"And hello to you too, _Evans_," her friend smirked again and the pair, laughing made their way to the train.

* * *

**So, yeah, this one was short, but reveiws are still nice. Even if I only wrote like a paragraph for this one. Next chapter (in two parts) features about a million characters, so yeah...**


	3. Compartmentalize 1

**So, before writing this little thing up here and another little thing below this chapter was exaclt 999 words long! How weird is that. Obviously it's more now. Also, this is a two part chapter but it ends in a sort of weird spot... Except not. Well, except yes. Anyway, I doesn't matter where it stops because the next chapter should already be up... In case you're wondering why I have sort chapters, it's so people can find where they were more easily if they have to stop reading in the middle of a chapter, or something. Plus, I'm more inclined to read this that are shorter, because I have a short attention - OHHH! Butterfly!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Compartmentalize - Part One

A boy who already looked gray with age climbed onto the train. He'd not been able to find his two friends and couldn't shake the suspicion that they might have dropped out of school. Well, one of them might, the other wouldn't. The boy was, of course, thinking James and Sirius… and now that he put more thought into it they wouldn't have left school. James was too obsessed/in love with a certain red head to leave and Sirius, well, Sirius (as he so loved to say) "loved all the ladies of Hogwarts, minus the ugly ones and the first and second years".

Nonetheless the gray-ish boy had been unable to locate them and decided to find a compartment in which to sit quickly. He had nearly avoided being stuck with Peter on the train; he didn't like to handle him alone.

Sighing he opened up the nearest compartment.

"Oh, hello," he smiled slightly at a group of Gryffindor girls he knew quite well. They, like him, were sixth years.

"Hello, Remus," the girl nearest to the door smiled kindly. Emmeline was always kind. Then again so were Lily and Mary, the other two girls in the compartment. Smiling back Remus took a seat across from her and looked about the smiling group of girls. Lily Evans was smiling at him, despite his friendship with James, Lily really found Remus to be quite nice. Mary was also smiling at him though, he didn't notice this, as he was sitting next to her.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Emmeline asked, as a small black cat jumped upon her lap from the floor. Remus hadn't even noticed the cat.

"Oh, it was okay," he responded the cat stretching as it's claws became visible. Without any shame the cat started to scrape them up again the wall.

"Philly!" Mary gave an exasperated sigh as she leaned out of her seat to take the cat. Well, now that Remus looked properly, he could see it was really a kitten.

"New pet?" he asked Mary as Emmeline stuck her tongue out at the cat.

"Yup! I got him for my birthday!" the kitten gave a pleasant coo as Mary starched his head, but the purring was soon to be interrupted.

The compartment door slid open, revealing one Alice Willis, who looked angry and flushed.

"Lily, Mary, Emmeline, I'm really sorry about this but-" Alice took a deep breath, "they are looking for you," Alice shot Remus a look to kill, "And they won't leave us," all four took 'they' to mean James and Sirius (and possibly Peter) and 'us' to mean Frank and Alice, "Alone, since for some reason they thought we'd know where you were. So once again, sorry about doing this, but I haven't seen frank in over two weeks and this is the only way to get rid of them," Alice paused before looking over her shoulder.

"I found them!" she called, and the sound of two or three boys running down the hallway was heard.

"Sorry," Alice said again, ducking out of view undoubtedly towards Frank. Just as the compartment door had started to close James and Sirius swept in, looking rather please with themselves.

"Good morning Emmeline, Lily, Mary" Sirius gave a small bow as James sat down right next to Lily. Almost on her, his leg over lapping hers.

Lily pushed it off and glared at Remus, who felt bad for having sat with them. James was about to speak, when, much to Lily's happiness Remus directed the attention to Mary. Sort of. It was really towards Philly, the kitten.

"So, why'd you name the cat Philly?"

"You name the your cat Philly?" Sirius smirked, and laughed as he picked up the cat, who hissed at him.

"Yes, I did," Mary snatched Philly away from Sirius. Once again the cat gave a ferocious hiss, this time angry about having been moved without warning.

Sirius reached for the cat again, snatching it out of Mary's hands. Once again the cat gave a mighty hiss, this time louder than the other two. It was obvious that while Philly had only hissed at Mary because of being moved suddenly, the kitten did not like Sirius. At all.

Examining the cat he asked, "This wouldn't have to do with a certain wizard by the name of Phil Havers?".

"No!" Mary said, a bit too loudly as she grabbed the kitten (both of them now thoroughly angry) from Sirius.

As she did so the compartment door flew open.

"Hullo guys!" a short fat boy said. Happily, the boy took a seat next to James, who did not looked pleased. It could have been that Mary and Sirius' exchange had interrupted his hitting on Lily or it could have been that Peter'd just sat on his hand.

Really, it was a combination of both.

"Hand!" he gasped. Peter stood up a bit and James pulled his hand away quickly.

"Anyway, Lily…" James smiled, looking at Lily, who shot Mary and Emmeline nasty glares for their barely hidden smirks.

Before James got the chance to continue, however, another two witches entered the compartment, looking harassed.

Andromeda Black and Amelia Bones stood before them.

"Hello ladies!" Sirius said in a low voice.

"Move. Over. There." hissed Andromeda, pointing to about six inches of free space left next to Peter. Knowing better than to cross his cousin when she was in one of her "moods". He also knew not to mention her "moods". Andromeda and Amelia sat down next to Mary. No one spoke for a few seconds, while Amelia looked at the angry kitten in Mary's lap.

"Slughorn?" asked Emmeline.

"Yes…" said Amelia.

"And Bellatrix. And that Malfoy git and Narcissa and Regulas and-"

"And basically the rest of Slytherin house," Amelia finished for Andromeda knowing that her friend would go on to list every member of Slytherin.

Andromeda opened her mouth as to say more, but Amelia's rolling eyes stopped her.

* * *

**So, was that a weird place to end?**


	4. Compartmentalize 2

**So this is part two of Compartmentalize**

* * *

Chapter Four - Compartmentalize - Part Two

* * *

"Oh. Mad that you're dating, what's-his-face, are they?… Uh! Tonks! Ted Tonks. That Hufflepuff," Sirius asked/stated.

"How'd you-" Andromeda stopped. She didn't want to know how Sirius had found out her was dating Ted Tonks, "Yes," she said.

"And Slughorn comes into this… how?" Lily asked pushing the legs that James had just put back onto her lap to the floor.

"They're now a slug club power couple!" Sirius joked.

"Unfortunately, that's what Slughorn thinks," Amelia stated, tying her black hair in a pony tail, "He's convinced that they're going to get married and have a million slug-worthy kids,"

"He suggested the name Horace," Andromeda hissed.

"And they've only been going out two weeks," Amelia finished, shrugging.

The compartment opened again and Ted Tonks slid in, his hair messed up and a bit of turkey on his sweater, he turned and stumbled over the legs of the people in the compartment as he made his way over to sit next to Andromeda, who kissed him on the cheek.

"I've only just escaped Slughorn. Thinks that little Horace should marry Salacia,

"Who's Salacia…?" Emmeline asked cautiously.

"Barnabus Cuffe and Annick Welles' future daughter,"

"They're only second years… And they hate each other…" Lily said, perplexed.

" _We_ hated each other, Lily dear," James said gently, patting her hand.

"I still hate you," she said coldly, not even looking at him.

The cabin (despite having ten people in it) was quiet for almost a minute before Sirius spoke, breaking the silence that Lily had been enjoying.

"Yes, well, he _was_ holding a large thing of wine when he got on the train…" the whole group started laughing. Even Philly didn't looked that angry as the laughter filled the air. Drunk Slughorn - it was impossible to keep from laughing. Just then the door opened again, Lucius Malfoy stood there and looked about, before giving a mighty snort. Behind him Narcissa Black stood, clutching his hand.

Lucis looked as though he was about to say something to Andromeda, who was turning red with anger. But, Narcissa, squeezed Lucius' hand and he turned towards her, and looked her face. Viciously he slammed the door shut, though their shadows could be seen moving away.

"He's my age and she's a third year. He's seventeen, she's thirteen - and barely thirteen at that!" Andrommeda said, deathly quiet, the anger boiling within her. Though Andromeda did not get along with Narcissa it was clear andromeda did not like the idea of her younger sister dating Lucius Malfoy. Had it been anyone else's sister, Sirius might have considered mentioning that the pair had starting dating last year, when Lucius (having just passed his birthday) as 17 and Narcissa was 12, but he didn't.

Finally the silence was broken by yet another person entering their cabin. Rita Skeeter, smiling maliciously entered the cabin.

"Drom-" Rita said, sweetly, with an innocent look in her eyes, though they all knew her too well to think she wasn't about to say something horrible. Ted looked over at Amelia who'd grabbed a hold of her friend's arm. Ted followed suit holding Andromeda's other arm. Rita's smile grew a bit more malicious, "I heard your younger sister's fucking Lucius. Tsk, tsk, and-" Rita never got the chance to finish her sentence. No body had bothered to hold onto Sirius' arm, which a flung a curse at Rita.

Cursing as the compartment door closed, they saw Rita start to stand back up. After a few tense moments, Andromeda sped from the compartment. Ted was seconds after he, going to comfort her. Even Sirius didn't feel like making a joke.

* * *

**So, should I contiune, or just stop?**


	5. Common Thoughts

**Hi, thanks to everyone who reveiwed! So I forgot a disclaimer. Um, so I don't own Harry Potter. Even though I really want to. Anyway, this part of the story takes place after the sorting and in the Slytherin Common Room. The conversation towards the end was inspired by a situation I found myself in... So... I'll explain at the end.**

* * *

Chapter five: Common Thoughts

* * *

"I wish you'd let me put some eyeliner on you… It'd look great!" a girl with almost black hair, dressed in Slytherin robes said earnestly, clutching a small tube in her right hand. The other hand was clenched as well, which she thought showed confidence and that she wasn't going to take no for any answer.

Her friend, a petite brunette glared and said no, fiercely.

The girl with the eyeliner slumped over to a chair and sat down huffily, looking at the scene around her.

Over in the corner some first years were trying to look cool, but the effect was diminished by the fact hat they kept pointing when ever a fish swam by. Obviously they'd not been told by older siblings to expect to be under water if they were placed in Slytherin.

Most of the second year had already gone to their dorms to chat without interruptions.

Most of the third years were sending some hexes and curses at each other; some of the spells worked, others did not. It was clear that these had only been recently learned by them. Some of the other third years were sitting with forth years (or in the case of Narcissa Black, sitting on/snogging seventh years).

The fifth years were starting to head upstairs after a particularly long discussion of OWLs. For what the girl had over heard they didn't really care about them. The sixth years who'd just last year taken the OWLs were making fun of those who'd not passed most of their subjects. The non-passing sixth years didn't looked pleased.

The seventh years were doing what they did best; namely terrorizing the first years (yes, the girl could hear someone - was is Rabastan Lestrange? - telling tales of the giant quid and tales of Hagrid eating people.) the girl looked around, as her friend reappeared.

"Don't try and force any more make-up onto me, Black," the girl glared, before sitting on the armrest next to the first girl, who was still holding her make up.

"Fine, Alecto. I don't care weather or not your eyes look amazing," The girl slumped back in the seat even father and her friend gave a heavy sigh.

There was a pause.

"Do you think that Regulas will notice it, Bellatrix?" asked Alecto.

"What!" Bellatrix half-shouted, jumping out of the chair, hushing her voice a little she asked, "Regulas, you can't be serious. Alecto! He's a fourth year! We're sixth years! If you want to attract anyone's attention with this you ought to be trying for Avery's!" Bellatrix gestured over to a group of sixth year boys. Severus Snape, Anaxagoras Avery, Walden McNair, Evan Rosier and-

"You know what I mean?" Alecto said, sighing. Bellatrix looked at her friend. What on earth had she said?

Bellatrix decided it would be best to agree.

"Yeah. I feel that way all the time," she nodded.

"Ew. Bellatrix, he's your cousin," Alecto rolled her eyes, "You can't say that."

* * *

**So the thing at the end was inspired by this one time when I wasn't paying attention to what my friend was saying. It turns out that my friend was talking about our English teacher being hot (amoung other things). Well, our English teacher was my uncle, and since I'd not been listening I just decided to agree. So, yeah, it was awkward.**

**Please Reveiw!**


End file.
